Desde lo más lejano
by Lady Raven Monster
Summary: Una pequeña niña confunde a la joven hechicera con su madre desaparecida hace años atrás. Esto supera a Raven totalmente y no sabe cómo actuar ante ésto.


**Nota: Hace años que no escribía, volví a FanFiction y espero ser bien recibida ^/^U estoy algo nerviosa, pero bueh~ a ver cómo m e va ^3^**

_[02:23 am.] Torre T, terraza._

- ¿Hola? – Preguntó la joven hechicera envuelta en su capa color azul, mientras mandaba una mirada por todo el lugar nombrado - ¿Quién anda ahí?

Nada se escuchaba, salvo el tranquilo oleaje. La mente de Raven trabajaba a mil por segundo, intentando descubrir quién era esa voz que logró despertarla e incluso asustarla, aparte de guiarla hasta lo más alto de la torre T.

Sus compañeros dormían plácidamente, al parecer solo era ella quién la percibía, lamentablemente.

- Pulchra es et valde pertinax (eres hermosa y muy pertinaz) – habló nuevamente cuya voz femenina culpable de irrumpir el sueño de la intrigada y adormilada hechicera.

- ¡Muéstrate ahora! – Exclamando estas palabras, parte de la terraza fue envuelta en magia oscura, causando el menor ruido posible, sin embargo, nada pudo lograr con ello.

Ni rastros visuales de la joven que acechaba a nuestra titán, Raven comenzaba a desesperarse al no poder encontrar siquiera un pelo de ésta. Solo lograba entender su idioma: _el latín._

- Pereant, you're pessimus (dejarlos morir, eres lo peor) – contestó riendo en forma de eco a la vez que la joven de leotardo negro supervisaba volando encima de la terraza, sin poder ver a nadie -. Corvus, tota perspecta laquearia (Raven, todo el techo, mira bien en él).

- Déjate de burlas y muéstrate de una vez... – Se detuvo en la orilla de la terraza, levitando y atenta a cada movimiento/sonido del ambiente con los ojos cerrados; reiterándose a sí misma que el mar se volvía casi su única compañía existente - ¿Por qué no quieres aparecer? ¿Qué necesitas?

- Sum nuntius (soy la mensajera).

- ¿Y cuál es el mensaje? – Preguntó Raven haciendo una mueca de cansancio y leve enojo - ¿Qué necesitas?

- Veni mecum (ven conmigo).

- Si simplemente te mostraras todo sería más fácil, ¿no? Qué eres, mis poderes no pueden ubicarte.

Nuevamente la terraza había sido recorrida por completo y nada había en ella, los poderes de Raven se volvían inútiles ante la joven aparentemente invisible que le hablaba.

- Veni mecum cito, Corvus (ven conmigo rápidamente, Raven) – habló el eco riendo chillonamente alrededor de la joven cuervo.

- ¡Ya me cansé de rodeos! – Contestó la hija de Trigón, sentándose sobre el aire mientras susurraba lentamente - ¡Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!

El cielo junto al mar tronaron misteriosamente, generando que el oleaje se volviera agresivo, y las nubes oscuras; a pesar de aquel espectáculo de la naturaleza, los titanes continuaban en los brazos de Morfeo, solo era Raven la despierta, la buscada, encontrada y ahora, enojada. Muy enojada.

Ante ésta apareció un pequeño ser con un casco totalmente hecho de hierro, el cual, tapaba su ojo izquierdo y en la parte superior, nacían dos enormes cachos; su piel era una mezcla de blanco con negro y sobre su espalda, tenía un mechón de cabello naranjo. Increíblemente era una mujer.

- ¿¡Quién eres y qué quieres conmigo! – Dijo Raven incorporándose ante aquel ser que solo le llegaba hasta sus caderas - ¡Contéstame!

- Fuck, revera pulcrum es (joder, de hecho, eres hermosa).

- No me sobornes con hágalos baratos... ¿¡Qué carajo quieres! ¿¡Qué necesitas!

- Corvus, filia tua nunc eget (Raven, tu hija te necesita ahorA).

La chica cuervo logró sentir como un nudo se hacía en su garganta, también deseaba fracturarle el cuello. Si es que tenía huesos. No podía meditar bien las palabras del ser pequeño... "_Tu hija te necesita ahora_", ella no tenía aún, tampoco pareja que recuerde y de la nada, llega una voz desconocida con la intención de despertarla cerca de las dos de la mañana para solo decirle eso. ¿Tantos rodeos para lo que acababa de escuchar nuestra titán? Ante ello respondió.

- No tengo hija – tartamudeó sorprendida -, te has equivocado rotundamente... Puedes irte y dejarme en paz.

- Non (no), tua filia (tu hija)...

- ¡Qué no tengo hija! – Gritó a todo pulmón, tomando a la pequeña de su cuello y acercándola a su cara para poder quedar a altura - ¡Entiende de una buena vez! ¡No sé qué rayos seas, aún no entiendo cómo puedes entender mi idioma y me respondes en latín! No tengo ninguna hija, siquiera en otra dimensión, tampoco tengo intenciones de tener una pronto, así que puedes marcharte por donde viniste y no volver a molestarme nunca más en-

- ¿Raven? – Preguntó el líder de los titanes, acercándose lentamente a la chica nombrada, ésta lo miró sorprendida al sentir como sus manos ya no tenían en captura al pequeño ser - ¿Qué haces gritando a esta hora de la madrugada?

- Robin... Yo... Lo siento – suspiró exhausta, casi sin aliento.

- Has despertado a medio mundo... ¿Pasó algo? – Terminó de hablar, colocando su mano sobre el hombro de su compañera.

- No... Solo un mal sueño, nada de importancia.

El petirrojo le lanzó una mirada de extrañeza, Raven se veía más pálida de lo normal y conservaba unas enormes ojeras desde hace días atrás.

- Volvamos adentro, te hará bien un té.

- Sí, supongo qué será lo mejor...

Y ambos aún medio-dormidos regresaron al interior de la torre T, mientras Raven observaba lo último que podía divisar de la terraza, no había nadie. Y aún no lo comprendía, pero tampoco tenía cabeza para hacerlo, su mente se mantenía ocupada en la frase del ser pequeño: "_Tu hija te necesita ahora_", siquiera mañana ni pasado, era _ahora, en este momento exacto_ alguien erróneamente sufría por no tener a Raven como madre. Eso la perturbaba hasta lo más profundo de su ser, aunque demostrara todo lo contrario.

_[11:00 pm] O'Nylon, Lago Azul._

- ¿Ella vino contigo? – Preguntó una delicada pequeña de hermosos ojos azules, cabello negro y piel pálida; traía puesto un largo vestido color blanco.

- No.

- Ya veo – susurró sentada, mojando sus pies en la orilla del lago.

- Es ella, entiende perfectamente el latín – rió con su característico eco - Y su genio era...

- Creo que – interrumpió bruscamente la joven de ojos azules al pequeño ser que despertó a Raven – no queda más remedio.

Y sonó, como un quebrar de huesos, por todo el lago.

Si Raven hubiera presenciado aquello diría: _sí, los tenía._

**Nota: Reitero, mi primer fic luego de muchos años atrás, me cuesta mucho describir (sobretodo describir O.o lo habrán notado ya ^^U) pero **_**necesito**_** volver a lo que más amo :3 Gracias~~**

**PD: Necesito sugerencias de parejas ^/^U cuál les gusta más.**


End file.
